


Playing the game

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: AU All Human, AU Highschool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: An all human, highschool au drabble for Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Relationships: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Playing the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Eric Northman was one of the stars of the football team so he could have anyone he wanted. Half the student body were throwing themselves at him, even before he made the team. Yet, there was only one person he really wanted and that was Jason Stackhouse. The sweet boy, who was kind of clumsy sometimes yet always endearing. Eric looked forward to the stolen moments they could have together after their football games. Whether they won or lost, they would indulge. Eric knew that Jason could have almost any girl he wanted too which made him cherish their relationship.


End file.
